


Il terzo anello

by Leinki



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 03, Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leinki/pseuds/Leinki
Summary: E' una OS piccolissima in cui Zero vince il terzo campionato di seguito ed è la mia prima Zude in assoluto. Anche se, ne sono sicura, non sarà l'ultima. Questi due mi hanno conquistata irrimediabilmente e non potevo non scrivere qualcosa su di loro. Nella speranza che vi piaccia... buona lettura!





	Il terzo anello

Mancano pochi secondi alla fine dello scontro ed i Devils stanno irrimediabilmente perdendo il campionato quando, contro ogni speranza o aspettativa, Zero si riappropria della palla e segna l’ultimo punto, rimandandoli in testa.  
Il fischio di fine partita viene accompagnato dalle urla del telecronista che annuncia la vittoria dei Devils e dal resto della squadra che circonda Zero nell’impeto di festeggiare insieme al loro capitano. Il team di quell’anno, completamente rinnovato, ha instaurato un solido rapporto di stima e fiducia reciproca che li ha portati dove sono adesso, stretti in quell’abbraccio di gruppo a sbraitare letteralmente il loro inno e a festeggiare una vittoria a cui sono arrivati insieme.  
E’ quando i coriandoli stanno ancora cadendo ed il pubblico sta ancora strillando cori da stadio che Zero si districa da quell’ammasso di corpi per potersi avvicinare a Jude, fermo a bordo campo con il sorriso più orgoglioso di sempre stampato sulle labbra.  
Gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo bacia lì, come ha fatto un anno prima, com’è deciso a fare per il resto delle partite che gli restano ancora da giocare e da vincere.  
«E’ il terzo anello, Zero. Il terzo anello.»  
La voce di Jude è così carica di emozione e meraviglia che Zero non può che ricambiare quell’entusiasmo, posando la fronte contro la sua e ridendo soddisfatto in quel bozzolo tutto loro che si sono creati in mezzo al caos.  
«Non m’importa,» dice, scuotendo la testa e facendo sfiorare per sbaglio le punte dei loro nasi. Lo guarda negli occhi, negli occhi di quell’uomo impacciato ed incasinato che racchiudono il suo personale significato di casa, e realizza che non si è mai sentito più felice di così. Non gl’importa davvero di quell’anello e della sua carriera finché ha Jude che gli sorride in quel modo stretto tra le braccia. Vuole che lo sappia, che lo capisca, allora lo ripete. «Non m’importa,» dice ancora. «Puoi prenderlo tu, puoi prenderli tutti, ma sposami.»  
L’espressione di Jude si trasforma, diventa creta che si modella alle parole di Zero. Sgrana gli occhi, dischiude le labbra; il sangue gli abbandona velocemente il viso prima di concentrarsi tutto sulle sue guance.  
«Cosa?» bisbiglia e Zero, dimentico di tutti e delle telecamere e dello stadio che letteralmente esplode, s’inginocchia di fronte a lui.  
Jude non si muove, non respira nemmeno; resta immobile a fissarlo come se il sole si fosse spento all’improvviso.  
Zero gli prende la mano sinistra e la stringe delicatamente, baciandogli con tenera venerazione il dorso delle dita, lì dove andrà l’anello che gli ha promesso se dirà di sì.  
Da qualche parte dentro di sé che è ancora lucida, e non è offuscata dall’istinto e dall’amore, Zero sa di essere al centro della bufera dell’attenzione mediatica. Semplicemente, al momento, non gl’importa nemmeno di questo.  
«Vuoi sposarmi, Jude Kinkade?»  
I coriandoli stanno ancora cadendo; gli si posano tra i capelli, su una guancia, nella canotta ancora umida di sudore dopo la partita. Jude ha la lucidità di togliergliene uno da uno zigomo con una carezza leggera prima di rispondere.  
«Certo che voglio sposarti, stupido.»  
E’ un mormorio appena accennato che Zero riconosce solo grazie al movimento delle sue labbra.  
Non gli permette di aggiungere altro che si è già rialzato e lo sta baciando, con i palmi delle mani premuti contro le sue guance e le labbra che sorridono così tanto dentro al bacio da non permettere a nessuno dei due di goderselo davvero. I coriandoli gli si attaccano alle labbra e Zero è esausto, non riesce a smettere di ridere, e quel bacio è davvero un casino ma decide che è decisamente il più bello che si siano mai scambiati.  
Jude, quando gli sussurra che lo ama, sta pensando esattamente la stessa cosa.


End file.
